Elita Part 1
by Ali1
Summary: next part after Faith Luana. Warning...this story is extremely boring.


Elita

Note: to read my disclaimer, please go to [http://www.angelfire.com/ky/keali/dis.html][1]. Other then that, I should warn you that this part of the story goes extremely slow. Puh-lease be patient!! 

Chapter 1: Future Ax

It had been several of the human's years since I returned back to the andalite home world. My people forgave my breaking of the laws, and gave me the title of Warrior. I was soon upgraded to a prince. I missed my human friends, but I still remained in close contact with them.

Prince Aximili said one of the warriors. A message of priority one has been addressed to you, and all the other Great War princes. 

Very well, call them all in here I directed.

Five minutes later, the War Princes were assembled. The young warrior played the message.

Before us, was a small, odd looking six-legged creature called a Zixcoulyti. He almost looked like a big earth beetle. Behind him, stood an army of Arachnids.

"War Princes!!" He squeaked out in a obnoxious tone. "I deliver news of great importance"

Speak quicker I snapped, impatient at the Bugs useless dawdling. 

The Zixcoulyti seemed to grin a small smile at me for a moment, 

and then continued. I did not like the way he was smiling. It made me uneasy…like he possessed knowledge I did not have. "Very well, War Prince Aximili" He said. Then his tone grew snotty. "You Andalites! You're in a rank with humans! You can go in, and kill, kill, kill, but yet, you never stop and think about what may happen!"

Does this pointless exchange of dialog have a point? Snapped Nivic-Yutre-Mixon, a fellow war prince. The bug narrowed its eyes. 

"I hereby declare war. Our attack was based on the humans alone, but we have decided to widen our enemies as well."

I laughed scornfully. With WHAT? I yelled. You think that those idiotic little SPIDERS behind you are going to be trained? You know as well as I that the Arachnids do not enjoy space travel. 

"Then why, did they bomb earth, and then, attempt to bomb earth once more?"

I froze. It could not have been the arachnids that bombed earthI said carefully. 

He laughed that scornful laugh at me again. I was growing mad. "You have a point, my good War Prince" he said, an evil smirk on his face. "Arachnids are idiotic when it comes down to it. No common sense…any way possible to build or fly for that matter any blade ship. Too large to be of any use," he paused. "By themselves".

By themselves? Spoke up another war prince. 

The Bug smiled, as if sensing the tension that was in the room. "As I said before, the arachnids are useless by themselves. But…" he stopped, twisting his head into a maddening grin, and acting like he was thinking. "What if…What if the yeerks had gotten a hold of them?"

The room was up in a blaze of confusion. SILENCE!! I ordered. The room quieted down immediately. I turned back towards the communication port. Are you insane, you filthy excuse for a race? The yeerks have been destroyed! I was there, I saw the last yeerk starve!!!

The evil being smiled again. "All but six" he said again. "And that number grew from there. We waited quietly for a long time. But…" He said, a dangerous look in his eyes. "Where Ba-ack"

Chapter 2: Faith

I looked at my master like he was crazy. "Master Koen…are you okay? I mean, did you take any severe blows to the head or anything.

"Elita," he started.

"I saw them die" I snapped. He looked surprise. I didn't think the thought that I would ever speak that way to him had ever crossed his mind. "Look," I said, calming my tone. "The LAST thing I need right now is for someone to tell me that 'they live in my heart' or 'they are watching me'" Conner gently came up behind me, and put his hand on my back. I tensed up.

Master Koen looked baffled. "No! Elita, I really mean…they live! In the fullest form!" 

"Huh?" My uncles, aunts, and the younger version of themselves and my little group said at the same time.

"But that's not-" Uncle Jake started. Master Koen smiled at him.

"Don't remember that, Jake?" he asked. Uncle Jake shook his head. "I remember them dying…." He said at last.

Suddenly, Uncle Jake received an incoming call. As he took it, I recognized the face on the computer screen. It was Uncle Ax. 

Prince Jake he started. We have come across a problem

* * *

I stared out the window of my parent's bedroom. I could see Jupiter, and Saturn. They had a great view. My room overlooked the earth and the moon. It was nice…But nothing likes this.

I heard the door open softly behind me and close. I didn't even look. I knew. It was Conner.

"How are you feeling?" He whispered, settling down next to me. I couldn't answer him. It felt like the cool, in control expression on my face was in stone. I think he knew. He had been there many times. He wrapped his arms around me. 

"So," I said, as calmly and levelly as I could. "What do we do? I want my parents back."

"Prince Aximili said-"

"I know very well what he said," I interjected, almost snappishly. He tensed up. He didn't like it when I snapped at him. "Sorry," I mummered.

"Look," he said, this time growing louder, and moving up from behind me. "Aximili said that the bug said they were holding your parents hostage,"

"And they can't infest them," I interjected. "The cure"

I was referring to one of the best medicines of our new age technology. After the yeerks were still on the verge of being defeated, but everyone knew about it, free scientists worked on a vaccination that when taken, would put a poison in the ear canal that the yeerks were allergic too. Any yeerk put half way in would drop dead. 

"Right," Conner said. "And we know that they are most likely being held hostage on the Arachnid homeworld."

"Are you game?" I asked him, standing up and giving him a half smile. He grinned responsively. 

"I'd follow you to hell" he said matter of factly. I smiled.

"I'd choose hell over the Arachnid homeworld ANY day!" a voice rose up. It was Uncle Jake's. Behind him, was Aunt Cassie, and Uncle Marco and the rest of his family, minus Conner naturally…who was with me.

"Uncle Jake" I said uneasily. I knew he wasn't about to let me go to the Arachnid homeworld.

"I'm leaving," he said shortly. "We all are. The Ellimist has given us strict orders. We'll come back when we are told,"

I absorbed that. "Are you taking your past selves with you?" I asked him.

"No, they will go with you," He stated. Conner and I both sent identical looks of confusion in his direction. He smiled. "I have got my orders" he repeated. Then, he just walked out of my room.

Conner looked over at me. "What do you want to do," he asked softly.

I didn't meet his gaze.

1 hour later

"Master Koen?" I asked quietly, peering through the door. He was seated in a pose, drinking hot tea.

"Elita," he said, as if I was supposed to be there.

"Yes, I've came to tell you goodbye. We're going out tonight. I didn't know if I was going to see you again."

"Come" he motioned me to sit down next to him, as if I had never told him what I just said. 

I sat down in front of him, and picked up a cup of tea. He was quiet for a moment. 

"My Elita," he started.

"Why do you call me that?" I asked him suddenly. He looked surprised. "My names Faith. Not Elita. Faith Luana. Not Elita Luana."

He laughed. "Elita is your calling!" he exclaimed. I must have looked confused. "Elita means chosen one," he explained seriously. "_You_ are the chosen one, my child. You are the one all that the forces shine their light upon. You may not believe me now. But you have a calling…a special one. Bigger then that war princess title,"

I absorbed what he was saying. It didn't make sense. "Go now," he said. "Go off, and fulfill what is meant to be your destiny,"

I tried to say something…but no words seemed sufficient enough. It was if there was this power surrounding him. I just smiled, go up, and left.

Chapter3: Rachel

This was getting seriously confusing.

I mean, you watch Jerry Springer or something, and they have all these cousin's that are in love with each other, but it turns out that the uncle of his employer's cousin is truly gay and in love with her sister. This was more confusing then that.

Ok, not really…but you get the idea.

They all packed up, and prodded us onto this mother of a ship. Bigger then the one they had evacuated us onto. It was about the size of several football fields, not counting the engines. It was rather modernly decorated, if you could call it that. The front part was all one big control room, with computers, and panels, and seating, and stuff like that. Then, in the back portion of it, were living areas. In the very, very back, was a hangar where what looked like fighters were kept. This baby was bad. Seriously bad.

"So," I started, breaking through the silence as we pulled out of the station, and left the quiet, peaceful orb that was Earth behind us. "How long of a ride are we expecting here?"

Ayanna sighed. "A good week," she mummered. "This galaxy is seriously far away,"

Jake cringed. "Ouch," he said. Zo nodded.

Conner pressed a few buttons. "Auto-Pilot function on, Preset the course,"

"Where should I land her?" He asked Zo. He studied a screen for a minute.

"I'm thinking their fifth moon, Guilder. It's basically in the darker portion of the planet. That would be our safest route,"

Conner nodded, and continued typing. Ayanna and Faith got up and sat down in the lobby like area of the console. Conner and Zo were soon behind them. 

"So," Marco said, trying to think of a conversation topic. "You kids fight in wars often?"

Faith laughed suprisingly. "You could say that," she said, with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. Then her smile dropped, and she lowered her gaze to her hands, which were fiddling nervously. "I just hope my parents get to some bug fighters or something. Then maybe, they could fly back to the station."

"I thought they couldn't fly…." Spoke up Cassie. Ayanna spoke up then. She had one of those thick, cool tones. 

"They can't fly the major ships, but any idiot could fly a bug fighter. There not that hard,"

"It must be odd," spoke up Zo. "To go back, and see what monsters you created,"

"I wouldn't exactly call you monsters," Cassie spoke up, a look of curiosity in her eyes. Faith just rolled her eyes and Ayanna started to look uncomfortable.

"Here we go again," Conner mumbled under his breath.

"Zo," Ayanna said, a certain look in her eyes. "Not now. Just don't"

Naturally, I was curious. "Let him finish," I said, leaning in so I was eye level with him. "What are you saying?" I asked him.

"Look at us," he replied with no emotion in his eyes or his voice. "Look at me! I'm seventeen. I've killed more creatures then I knew existed. I have three friends. My sister, my best friend, and his girlfriend. That's it. I have no education…anything. Only my skills. I've sacrificed so much for this station. But does my dad care? No."

He leaned back. "all he says is 'You've got to get a good education, or your going nowhere,' Like I care!!! The whole world could end tomorrow, and he's worried about whether I can do Algebra or not,"

He got up. Ayanna looked at him worried. She had heard this before.

"Look at THEM!" Zo snapped again, walking over to the couch that Ayanna, Conner, and Faith were seated at. "Look at Faith! She used to be a ditz! All she could think about was what everyone else was wearing. What car she wasn't driving. What guy she needed to diss in public because he was jealous of Conner. And Ayanna! She had boys going crazy over her, but now, she's stuck to one Andalite-"

Ayanna stood up. "That's enough" she snapped through clenched teeth glaring at him. "And If I ever hear you refer to Berix as "one andalite" I'm gonna get out every weapon I own and-"

"Would you two shut up!" Faith suddenly snapped, jumping up. Then she turned to Zo. "And would you shut up? My god! You are just like your dad!"

"Don't bring my dad into this!" Zo snapped.

"I'll do whatever I damn please" she yelled.

"Is it my fault my dad got a tad pissed because your mom and your dad were too afraid to stick around for awhile?" snapped Zo. The look in Faith's eyes went from mad to pure dangerous.

She leaped. It was a brief movement. She pulled back her shoulders then lunged forward, clearing the couch, and pulling Zo down. She sat on his legs and started punching him. She was a really good puncher.

"Faith!" yelped Conner. He pulled her off him, and Zo scrambled up, his eyes ablaze.

"Let her go!" he snapped. "I've been waiting so long to kick her ass it's not even-"

"Yo! Watch it boy! Talk about my girl like that I may be tempted to let her go!" Snapped Conner. Zo calmed down a little bit. Faith didn't.

"This is ridiculous," Ayanna said suddenly. She stood up. "You know what? I don't need you, or anyone," she said to Zo. "Especially if your gonna be a total ASS when it comes to who I go with," she then turned and stormed out. Cassie got up and followed her out. 

Faith had calmed down a little bit. Conner released her, and she sank on the couch again. Zo looked uncomfortable. 

"Sorry Faith," he muttered, catching the look that Conner was giving him. "I was way out of line, I'm sorry,"

Faith turned her head up slowly in his direction. "If you ever, EVER talk about my parents, or Berix for that matter, again in a negative tone, I swear to God…I'll kill you. Do you understand me?" Zo stared at her for a minute.

"I said," she said getting up and walking over so she was face to face with him. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" He nodded weakly. She turned and walked out of the room. 

Chapter 4: Ax

Suddenly, I was not with my Prince and the others in the ship. I was standing in a office like room. 

Ah…Young Aximili came a voice. I have been waiting for you I turned. I turned to see myself. 

Chapter 6: Cassie

Ayanna reached what must have been her room and turned inside. I followed her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked me, sitting on her bed, pulling her knee's to her chest and looking out a big window to space. 

"I came to see if you were okay," I said, sitting down next to her. She looked over at me.

"No one knows what it's like" she said at last. "No one,"

"Think about Rachel," I reminded her. "Tobias was a hawk,"

"But it's not like him being a different race! And my father…. He's not exactly for it either. I mean, HE of all people isn't racist…"

"Do you love him?" I asked her suddenly. She looked surprise at my abrupt questioning.

"Yes," she replied. "With all my heart."

"Tell me about him," I prompted.

"Well…" she began. "He's Aximili's son. After Earth won the war against the yeerks, Aximili returned home to be reunited with his family, and live a life on his home planet. He remained in close contact with his "prince" as he still insists on calling him. While he was there, he was reunited with his old girlfriend who had been waiting for him to return. They soon mated, and their offspring…is now my would-be honey,"

"What's Zo's problem?" I asked her, studying her face. She had Jake's eye…old eyes. Eyes of a person who's seen lots she would love to forget. 

"He's afraid andalite laws are going to prevent me and him from furthering our relationship. He's like dad…just trying to protect me. But I really wish they wouldn't."

"I know," I said, gazing out the window. "I know," 

Chapter 6: Future Tobias

Blackness.

No, wait. not blackness anymore. A little light beam. Coming down.

I opened my eyes. I was lying on a bed of some sort in a mostly dark room. My knees had been bandaged. 

Suddenly, pain erupted through every inch of my body. A pleasing reminder of the night before. Memories flooded back to me in pieces. The war, the arachnids, the rocks.

Rachel.

Where was Rachel? 

"Rach?" I called out in a strained and weak voice. 

"I'm here," came a low, whispery reply.

I reached out. Someone grabbed my hand. I felt for her hair. "It's me" she said, I grabbed her, and held her tightly. 

"Where are we?" I asked her, not letting go. 

"I have no idea," she said, holding me back. "But I've pretty much assumed that it ain't paradise."

"Your freezing," I said, rubbing my arms up and down the sides of hers to keep her warm. She laughed. 

"You're the only person who would think about me being cold in a situation like this. I haven't even noticed."

Suddenly, light was all around us. Instinctively, I grabbed for Rachel."

"Well, Well, Well," came an unfamiliar voice. A very scrawny Zixcoulyti walked in. "Rachel and Tobias if I'm not mistaken,"

"Who are you?" Rachel demanded, regaining her poise. She had nothing to fear. She was the war empress. She could handle these guys.

I on the other hand are prone to normal human emotion.

I gave her a careful nudge, but she chose to ignore me. 

"An old friend," said the repulsive creature.

"Of who's?" spoke up Rachel. "As far as I'm concerned, my true friends are only the people who I invite over to play bridge with. I don't recall seeing you there," I gave her another nudge.

"You seem to be mistaken," said the bug. Perhaps you knew me better as "Visser 3" "

My heart stopped beating. "Impossible," I spat out. "I watched Visser 3 be tossed into an incinerator. He died the day the rest of the Yeerk Empire did."

The Bug tsked his tongue (or whatever Zixcoulyti have) at me. "Careless humans!! You didn't even bother to check if the yeerk inside his head was the true "Visser 3" I got demoted, therefore, a new yeerk was infested into the filthy andalite. Visser 1's yeerk got it. You managed to miss a few of us, and we were able to make it back to our andalite homeworld and reproduce. Then, we continued with the infestation of the arachnids. Perfect killing machines."

"What are you going to do now?" I asked him wearily. This was not good.

"I'm going to gather your whole little 'group' then torture you to know end"

"Nothing you could do would be intolerable" spat out Rachel.

The Zixcoulyti rubbed his chin. "Really?" he said almost amused. He turned to stare at her. "How would you feel if everyday, you had to wake up to see you're lover being tortured, your own child being raped and beaten. You yourself as well. It can tear down a soul, you pitiful child," She reeled back in surprise.

"You leave my family alone," she hissed, lunging for him.

Chapter 7: Conner

I watched Faith slam the door to her room behind her. I sent a killer look in Zo's direction. He shrugged, and plopped back down on his chair. "Sorry," he mummered.

"Why can't you for once give her a break?" I snapped. I always tried not to let my personal feelings for Faith get in the way of Zo's and mine friendship, but this time, he had overstepped his lines. He was looking for trouble insulting Ayanna with Faith, but to bring her parents into this…especially after all she's been through…well, he was really lucky that I didn't go after him right about now. "And WHY? Of all times did you have to bring up the parent thing?"

"Um," spoke up Tobias. "What Parent thing,"

"Well," I said, not taking my eyes off Zo. "A few days after the war with the yeerks were one, you Rachel decided that you were sick of the town, and took off together. You were gone for a few years, you ended up eloping, and having Faith, While back home, all of our parents were worried sick. You finally came back a few months after Faith was born so you could settle back down, but Jake kind of held it against him." The next thing I said I probably shouldn't have, but I knew it would bother Zo, so I said it anyway. "He was probably just mad that he didn't get out of that hick town. That he was stuck there and Tobias and Rachel were off having fun, being known as the "Popular" animorphs with teenagers while he and Cassie were leading boring old regular lives," I saw Zo tighten his fists, but relaxed a little bit afterwards.

"I deserved that," he said quietly.

"More then you'll ever know" I said coolly. 

"Well…what about Ax?" asked Jake. "We've already pretty much figured out that he got zapped to wherever his future self is…but how is he doing?"

"Fine-" I started to say, but I was interrupted by slamming of Faith's door. She walked coolly out into the sitting area, went passed us to the kitchen section, and poured these gel like capsule things we called juice into a glass. 

"Everyone needs to get to sleep by 10," she said. That's all she said. The people must have thought she meant that very second, because they all stood up and went to their assigned rooms. She sighed, and plopped down on a couch. I sat down next to her. 

She reached up and pulled out the pin that was holding her long, flowing hair into two braid buns on the top of her head. Some fell on my lap. I played with the ends. 

"She took out a comb and started going through it. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close. She set down her comb, closed her eyes, and leaned back up against me.

"God I love you," she said quietly. I smiled. 

"I love you too," I said. 

"By the way," she said, practically whispering. "I heard what you said to Zo. Thanks. I appreciate it,"

"He deserved it," I said, as calm as I could manage. "He's been a total ass lately. I don't know what's wrong with him,"

Faith yawned. "Tired?" I teased. She smiled. 

"Wanna sleep in my room tonight?" she asked me. I smiled. I loved sleeping with her. Don't get me wrong, it wasn't THAT kind of sleeping. We didn't do anything. It was just a nice feeling to have her near me for that long. Sleeping the only thing I seem to have control over. It's even more enjoyable if she's there with me.

Chapter 8: Jake

The rooms in this thing were nice. They were all decorated in metallic colors, and had bin windows that looked out onto all the different planets. It was very lulling, to go to sleep watching the stars. But I couldn't sleep. Not tonight. The conversation between Zo and Conner had made me uneasy. Conner had made me seem so…prejudice. So…tyrant-like. I didn't want to become that. 

I got up and slipped out the door of my room. The lightweight Berber carpet that padded the floor was warm against my feet. I didn't know where I was going. I could go to Cassie's room, and talk to her, but I didn't know what to say. "Sorry I woke you up in the middle of the night, Cass, but I'm concerned about my future self," It probably sounded stupider thinking it then it would if I actually did it. I peered into her room. She was fast asleep. A glow from the moon we were passing caused her skin to give off this sheik glow. She was so beautiful…so peaceful. I couldn't bring myself to wake her.

Instead, I walked into the lobby area. It was very, very dark. 

"Hello," a voice said softly. I jumped.

Zo flicked on a light. "Scared you?" he asked me. I nodded my head.

"I didn't expect anyone else to be up this late," I told him. He nodded, but didn't say anything. 

I stared at him for a moment. He had my eyes. The eyes of someone who has had way to much stress. "Old eyes" as Cassie teasingly called them. "What am I like in the future?" I blurted out. He looked a little surprised that I would bring it up. 

"Well…" he began slowly. "You're very strong, emotionally. Very stressed out. All those years of combat are beginning to take its toll. You love mom more then anything, and are really careful with your kids. You don't want to see them get hurt. You don't yell at us when we do something wrong, and your very respected. I don't know what else to tell you,"

That gave me some comfort. I didn't sound too bad from his description. But something was still bothering him. I could read it on his face.

"What is it?" I asked him. He looked away.

"It's just…." He started. "Never mind" he said quickly.

"I don't understand you as well as I should?" I asked him.

"No…I just mean that I'm becoming just like you were towards the end. I'm always on Faith for some reason. And Ayanna…I always keep insulting her. I can't insult Conner because he's never really let me know that much about him. He's very distant from his family. Ever since Pan was born." He paused for a moment. "And I don't know what made me say the things I said today to Faith. I know what a hard time she's going through. And I guess because she acts so cool about it, that I beat her up for it. I know that sound strange. But Faith never shows her true emotions. She's been showing them more lately then she ever has after that bomb. I'm starting to question how stable she is. I mean, no person could live with all these horrible emotions locked up inside."

"I question that in Rachel too," I told him. Zo chuckled.

"I don't blame you," he said. "But trust me, my dad-ER-I mean you told me yourself. Faith's a lot worst then her mother. I mean…can YOU picture Rachel with access to a bunch of weapons? Not a pleasant thought."  
"What else are you worried about?" I asked him. I felt bad for him. He had it worst off then I did. I never had to worry about actually man to man combat…. in my human form anyway. 

"Faith and Conner. I guess, in a way, I'm saying this because I'm jealous. They have something I'll never have. We're the only teenagers in the base. Faith has Conner, Ayanna has Berix, and what do I have? Nothing. I should be dating, driving a fast car, and complaining about school. Instead? I'm leading millions of people into battle…about half of which I'm leading into their death. It's not an easy feeling. Ayanna and the others…they don't know what it's like. To make the calls. To watch your friends and their dad be ripped apart and eaten. The scary thing is, I'm seeing all this, and I'm actually wishing that I was there. That I was dying. That I don't have to wakeup every morning wondering why I live with myself. I feel alone. I feel scared. And I can't tell anyone about it because then I make others see my weakness. In this game…visible weakness is a thing worst then death. Which is why Faith is like she is. Her emotions make her weak, so she decided she'd get rid of them completely. Ayanna's weakness is her compassion, but she uses that as an excuse to protect everything she loves. Conner's weakness is like Faith's. Emotion. Any emotion…but most of all, Love. If anything ever happened to Faith, I know for a fact he'd end it all now. So, now I've got to look out for Faith, Ayanna, and Conner. It's too much sometimes," 

I opened my mouth to say something. I never got the chance.

Ayanna's scream penetrated the silence.

Chapter 9: Ayanna

I sat straight up in my bed. Something was wrong, I could sense it. 

I stared out my window. The Arachnid homeworld was right in front of us. 

"Oh Shit," I hissed, "EVERYONE GET UP NOW" I screamed as loud as I could.

I opened the door to my room and continued screaming. Faith and Conner were the first to race out the door. Faith's hair was in a single braid that had been tied up to form a circle, which is what she normally slept with it in, and was wearing what most women at the base sleep in, a fitted men's undershirt with matching brief shorts. "What's wrong?" she asked, alert but not quite fully awake. 

"The Arachnid's" I said, walking past her, and the others who's doors had also opened.

Faith followed me with her eyes as if trying to figure out what I just said.

"What do you mean the arachnids?" she said, calling after me then following me to the main console. I sat down at it. "Activate manual control" I said clearly. 

"Set on Manual Control," the automatic voice rang back at me. I grabbed the controls, and shifted them hard to the right. Everyone went flying.

"What are you doing?" Hissed Zo, sitting down beside me. 

"The arachnids," I said, as we pulled past one of their moons. I eased off the controls, and brought the ship down softly on the sand. "This is their home planet"

"What are you talking about?" snapped Faith. "The computer was set on Auto. The computer is never wrong,"

"Your right," I said, raising my voice over hers. "The computer wasn't wrong. The computer was flying to it's preset course,"  
"Well then why did we almost come into signal reaching of the arachnid homeworld? The computers would have flown to the moons,"

"Because the arachnid homeworld doesn't exist," I said, not taking my eyes off the radar that was searching for any signs of life. It got none.

"I'm seriously confused," Faith said absently. "If there's no such thing as an arachnid homeworld-"

"There planet's a ship," I interrupted, turning back to her. "It's disguised as a planet with moons around it and such to fool people. It's really a ship with a gravitational pull. 

"So we're here?" Zo spoke up.

"Basically," Conner answered. 

"Question is," I spoke up. "Do we wait until morning to attack, or do we do it now."

Conner and I turned to Zo. "Well," he said stupidly. 

"We go now," Faith spoke up. Zo looked at her sideways. "They'll be waiting for an attack, but expect it during the day. Only an idiot attacks at night. They'll have guards out, but they'll be half blinded by the darkness. We're on the darker moon side. They have no light coming from this angle right now. We could sneak in, get through the main layer, an continue on until we reach the prisoners chamber.

"We need rest," Zo pointed out. 

"How many people are going to sleep with the knowledge that at any moment, a patrol ship flying by could blast us all to pieces?"

Zo took in the knowledge. He stared at a chart that the computer had brought up of the planet.

"Look at that thing," he mummered. "That's about 20 times the size of earth. The prisoner chamber is kept in the dead center. Who knows what's down there," He turned back to Faith, who had moved away from him to a section where all our battle outfits were ready.   
"I'm hoping for some Fire Anaconda's myself," she said, Slipping the under outfit wear over her sleep wear. 

"Going in there's suicide, you realize that right?" Zo said, disapprovingly. But he had already walked over to wear his battle outfit lay.

Our outfits are made up of 3 parts. The first part, is the under outfit. It's this black spandex suit basically. Over that, goes the outer clothing, which is basically black cargo pants. Over that goes the battle station: a belt and backpack like thing that consists of a different variety of guns and knives and all that stuff needed for survival. The battle station also is what holds our communication equipment. 

"What about them?" Conner asked, pointing to our parent's old selves.

Zo glanced up and down at them. "Show 'em how to use the weapons, then get 'em a battle station each. Meet at the warship dock in 1 hour."

Chapter 10: Faith

We were able to land on the base without any trouble.

That's the good thing about arachnids. They always leave a light on for you.

We landed, cloaked are ships with an invisibility sheild, and surveyed our surroundings.

We had landed in between two mountains. We were completely hidden. Now all we had to do was find out where we needed to be. 

Are questions were soon answered. 

   [1]: http://www.angelfire.com/ky/keali/dis.html



End file.
